SOLDIER OF CHAOS
by kingofhearts69
Summary: Percy runs away from camp only to join the army of chaos he starts from the bottom and tries to work his way to the top
1. Lost But Found

**THE BEGINNING**

"How did it get to this?" I asked myself as I ran faster through the woods, I mean how can you go from most loved to least wanted in a matter of weeks.

I kept on running until I ran into a clearing, "this is the perfect place for making my last stand" I thought to myself as I stopped and waited for the monsters to catchup, I guess being on the run for weeks helps increase your speed and endurance.

The first monster was a hellhound that was easily taken care of with a simple slash of riptide right through its middle but I guess it was just meant as a distraction because immediately it turned to golden dust I felt an arrow embed itself in my left shoulder and from the immediate distortion in my image I could tell it was poisoned so there and then I knew I was going to die because I had run out of supplies but I didn't plan on going down without a fight so I turned round to face the dracaena that shot the arrow and charged before it could release another arrow I cut its bow in half and separated its head from its body. As I was about to start celebrating I looked round only to find that I was surrounded by every monster you can imagine, then I did the least expected thing I started laughing I could tell by the looks on the monsters faces that they did not expect that then I shouted "** COME ON, YOU WANTED A FIGHT YOU HAVE ONE" **but before any could attack a dark portal suddenly appeared in front of me and outstepped a middle age man wearing a black two-piece suit with black hair but his eyes were the most attracting part of him[no homo] they were pure black I mean black and it seemed like if you kept on looking you might just get swallowed in.

Immediately the man arrived all the monsters ran and when I saw that I sighed and fell to the ground last thing I remember was the man whispering "sleep young hero, you will need it"

**A/N: Okay people this is my first fanfic and I am a huge percy Jackson fan. Now I know this might seem like the normal percy meets chaos story but I promise it will have a different twist. Sorry if its short but i just had to start my first poll will be to see which goddess percy gets with no one is off limits well except annabeth so thank you all and please review, follow, fav. thanks **

**THE KING OF HEARTS**


	2. Introductions

**INTRODUCTIONS**

I woke up in a white room with other beds lying around and from the smell I instantly knew I was in the infirmary. I looked to my right and sitting on a chair was a girl of about 16 reading a comic. The girl had long flowing black hair and deep purple eyes. When she noticed I was awake she stood up smiled at me then left the room "well that was weird" I said to myself, "yes, Arya has that effect on everyone" a voice to my left said, I sharply turned to see the man who saved me from the monsters.

"Who are you" I asked, "well you can call me chaos" the man said, "wait did you say chaos like the creator of the universe chaos" I asked with disbelief laced in my voice, "well I don't know any other chaos do you" he as ked me with a small smile, "I don't believe you" I told him and with that he just sighed looked at me and removed his sunglasses revealing deep pitch black eyes and looked right in the eyes, the sensation I felt when I looked in his eyes is not something I can explain very well in words let's just say it felt like I was falling in a bottomless pit the suddenly I witnessed an explosion deep in his eyes and that jerked me back to reality. "whoa that was intense" was all I could say after a few moments the man just got up and when I looked at him his suit had changed now it looked like there were entire solar systems no galaxies on his suit just revolving and then he walked to the door and as he opened it he turned round and said" well what are you waiting for an invitation get up". I got up and noticed that I had new clothes on I had on a body fitting black shirt with **COME GET SOME **on it, black jeans and white air jordans, clothes I have never seen before, but instead of questioning it I just accepted and followed chaos out of the room.

-LINE BREAK-

To say the city I was in was beautiful would be an understatement. The city was marvelous, it made Olympus look like a rundown shack, when I asked chaos what it was called he said" the city goes by many names; heaven, Valhalla but I prefer calling it Utopia.

I asked chaos why he saved me and he just said, "I saw potential in you and I decided that you will be able to nourish that potential here as a member of my army". Chaos led me to a massive castle that looked like a winter fortress but two things that caught my eye were the two huge statues of wolves flanking the entrance to the castle and to say those statues were massive would be an understatement they were almost reaching to my shoulders, "Dire-wolves" chaos said, I replied "I am sorry what", "the statues, they are life-sized replicas of the owner of the castle's pet, I was just amazed but nevertheless I followed chaos into the castle and was assaulted with a bone freezing cold, I stepped back out immediately, but chaos turned around and made a fur coat materialize out of nowhere and I walked back in, chaos led me to a study-like place in the castle where I saw a man who looked around 24 sitting on a chair with a sleeveless shirt and all I could wonder was how he could be standing there without freezing like a popsicle, then I saw it the wolf it was lying around a chair opposite the man the wolf was snow white with cunning eyes. When the man noticed our presence he stood up and bowed to chaos saying" Lord Chaos to what do I owe this honor" and chaos replied "nothing Lord Stark I have just brought you a new recruit" then chaos said to me "perseus meet Lord Robb Stark the commander of the first division of my army", I bowed a little and when I looked up and saw Lord Stark studying me a few moments later he said "so you are the perseus Jackson" ,"I have been hearing of you, you lived on earth in the milky way, am I correct", " yes sir" I answered him. He then smiled then looked at chaos and said "thank you lord chaos I will take good care of him" and with that chaos disappeared into a dark vortex leaving me with lord stark. "Sit" he told me pointing at the chair with his wolf lying around it, I looked at the chair then looked back at him and I guess he realized what I was thinking because he just started laughing then he stood up, walked over to me and said "Ghost, come here" and the wolf obediently stood up and trotted over to us, I cautiously moved a step back and then the wolf snarled at me, "don't be a wimp, he smells fear" lord stark told me so I moved forward and petted the wolf and he just looked up at me and licked my palm then he walked back to where he was before and went to sleep, I looked up at lord stark and he just smiled at me then he walked back to his chair then motioned for me to sit again and this time I did. Then he said "as chaos said my name is Robb Stark, I come from the planet of westeros, it is very much like your planet, I come from a long line of warriors, my family is called the Starks are known as the most loyal but the most brutal fighting force in the known universe, my father was killed by the then king of the planet, the son of his best friend who had passed away and that led me to waging war but I was betrayed and killed by someone I took as my brother, the bastard also killed my pregnant wife and my mother, but chaos saw my potential and brought me here to serve in the army and here I am, I would as you for your story but I already know it, so let me tell you a little about the first division or as we are commonly known the elite of the army, counting you we number thirty seasoned warriors taken from every part of the known galaxy , you know there is a saying in the army " when there is no way the elite make a way" we are the strongest division in the army though the other divisions number in the thousands and you are now a part of that, for now you will stay in the barracks along with other soldiers until you have served long enough to get your own place, you will train from seven in the morning to seven in the night no compromise, you will train in all forms of combat and you will go on missions to prove your worth. That should be all for now, you will meet someone outside my castle, she will lead you to the barracks". I got up and walked out but not before petting Ghost.

When I got to the door I removed the coat and walked out and I saw the girl who was in the room when I woke up," so did you make the first" she asked me, in response I just nodded then she smiled and then led me to where I was going to stay, train, eat and live for the next few years.

TIME SKIP 1 MONTH…

The past 1 month has been really tiring to say the least. Every day I wake up, eat, then train till its nighttime, then I just go to sleep. The only friend I had was Arya, the purple-eyed girl who happened to be second-in-command to the commander of the first division so she didn't have a lot of free time.

So far I had gone on four missions, each a success so I was starting to make my name in the division. It turns out being a member of the first division puts a lot of stress on you with people expecting the absolute best and nothing less from you. This very morning I woke up with a tired start and went to wash my self after which I put on my necklace which when pulled unveils my armor then I put on my favorite set of clothes the clothes I was wearing when I first arrived on utopia.

Then I walked to the eating area where I took my normal meal, a whole pizza with blue cheese and a never ending cup of blue coke. After my meal I went to the first division training area where I turned my left bracelet which in turn turned into my bow which was made of chaotic silver like most weapons on utopia and walked up to the archery range where I lined up my shots and started firing arrow after arrow. Now normally I wouldn't risk killing people around me by using a bow but after a few pointers from Arya the best archer I have ever seen and I have seen Apollo and Artemis in action but trust me Arya beats them hands down I had now gone from terrible to not bad, after archery which took ma about one and a half hours to complete I moved on to my favorite sword fighting where I fought some dummies which looked like actual people and the interesting about these dummies is that they move and fight like actual humans so it was a very interesting thing to do, after going through the difficulty levels from 1 to 5 which was impressive since I have only being here for one month I moved on to the other aspects of the elite division's training which included an obstacle course like no other and assorted weapons usage which included use of; daggers, spears, knife throwing and fist fighting. By the time I was done it was a few minutes past seven and as I came out of the showers I saw Arya sitting in the bleachers of the training area when I walked up to her she invited me to have dinner with her at one of the really expensive restaurants on utopia and this had become a regular occurrence so I accepted and we went to the restaurant where I ordered for a normal meal but requested for my red wine to be dyed blue, the first time I requested for this let's just say the chef was overwhelmed but after coming here numerous times it was a normal thing, over our meal we talked about our pasts she told me about her home planet a planet called Camelot where supposedly the myth of king Arthur originated from as their immortal king was named Arthur and how she joined the army after her parents died, it turns out Arya is actually almost a thousand years old and the commander was just over a thousand. Then she did what I had been dreading about my past a topic which I didn't like talking about but I spoke anyway and narrated my story to her nut I stopped at the event which made me join the army I still wasn't mentally prepared to open up to anyone about that it was a truly hearth breaking experience and I felt that if I spoke of it I might not be able to hold myself together and this I explained to her and like the nice person she is she didn't probe further so after that we just talked about random things like the missions I and her had been going on but unfortunately we hadn't been assigned a joint mission yet so we were able to swap stories continuously.

After the meal I walked her to the front of her mansion which she got after five hundred years of service, wished her goodnight and went to my quarters in the barracks and fell asleep anticipating what the next day would bring.


End file.
